1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy, and has attracted much attention as an infinite but pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell includes p-type and n-type semiconductors and produces electrical energy by transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors, respectively, and then collecting electrons and holes in each electrode when an electron-hole pair (EHP) is produced by solar light energy absorbed in a photoactive layer inside the semiconductors. Further, a solar cell is required to have as much efficiency as possible for producing electrical energy from solar energy.